Todo estara bien
by Sadie Black
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "San Valentín en los siete reinos" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Jaime Lannister , el nuevo señor de Roca Casterly ,presentara a la nueva señora de la Roca a sus parientes.


**Por fin he sacado esta historia. Espero que les guste…**

¿Donde diablos estaba Bri? pensó Jaime mientras golpeaba el pie derecho contra el suelo y se sobaba el cuello con nerviosismo. La estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de ambos, vestido con su mejor túnica de gala.

No solo él se había vestido de gala , la roca completa estaba luciendo sus mejores trajes preparada y expectante al arribo de Tommen Baratheon , el primero de su nombre y actual rey de Poniente. O el nuevo Baelor , como lo llamaban algunos, dado la extrema bondad y el buen corazón del chico , que traia ahora 15 dias de su nombre a las espaldas.

Lo acompaña su madre Cersei, en sus nuevos atavíos de septa y la mano del rey Tywin Lannister, que ahora mas que un fiero participante del juego de tronos se ha convertido en un abuelo feliz.

Todos ellos vienen con un solo propósito. Conocer a la nueva señora de la Roca , Brienne de Tarth. O Bri , pero solo cuando se encuentran a solas.

Era difícil imaginarla asustada cuando él había visto tantas veces el brillo del coraje iluminando esos profundos ojos azules. Y no era de ese coraje común y corriente que puedes sentir cuando tienes todas las de ganar , en ella la valentía era casi suicida , como tirarse de un profundo acantilado solo con la confianza de alguien te puso un colchon abajo. Y Jaime la amaba por eso, y por muchas otras mas.

Era genuina, un autentico libro abierto de emociones que jamas podría ocultar nada por mucho tiempo y pecaba de la manera mas peligrosa en estos días. Creia en la gente.

Por eso , Jaime jamas la había llevado y ni la llevaría a la corte en Desembarco , para dejarla a merced de todas esas malditas víboras , que lo único que harian seria agarrársele al cuelo lo mas fuerte posible e inyectarle veneno . El veneno de la envidia , del odio.

Esperaba que Tommen acabara pronto con todos ellos. Su hijo Tommen , del que no se podía sentir mas orgulloso. Recordaba el dia cuando le había dicho a Brienne que los hijos de la reina eran suyos. Estaban en algún lugar cerca del Tridente, pues podía sentir el tambor de su correntoso caudal. ¿O era su corazón? Hacia algunas semanas que se habian besado por primera vez, luego de que caer encima de ella, como resultado de un movimiento fallido de él realizado con la indomable mano izquierda y desde entonces sentía la necesidad urgente de contarle todo sobre él mismo y sobre su vida antes de conocerla a ella.

-Hey , Brienne. La chica azuzaba el fuego ayudada de dos ínfimos maderos , con expresión concentrada.

-¿Qué? Seguía sin apartar los ojos de los maderos y lo que fuese que estaba intentando con ellos.

Jaime respiro hondamente.

-Yo soy el padre de todos los hijos de la reina. Cada palabra montada sobre la otra.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que yo soy el padre de Joffrey , Tommen y Myrcella. Ya se que es una abominación, pero que quieres, nos criamos juntos… Se callo al ver la expresión medio divertida de la chica, quien se echo a reir medio segundo después.

-Por favor Jaime eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Es como si me dijieras que los gigantes no existen y que jamas van a venir a robarse mis muñecas. Esos niños son la copia tuya y de Cersei y ni uno solo de ellos heredó los ojos azules de los Baratheon. Es cosa de aritmética. Pelo negro y ojos azules mas pelo rubio y ojos verdes no da mas pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

Jaime se arrastro hacia ella con una sola mano. Se miraron durante un momento y él la tumbo en el suelo. Para besarla solo un poco mas.

Y ahora su Brienne estaba asustada por los parientes Lannister. Observo con preocupación la ventana. El sol se estaba poniendo y Tommen había especificado en su carta que llegarían hoy a la puesta de sol.

Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, él también estaba horriblemente asustado. Su padre era de temer y siempre lo había sido. Pero también era un caballero y no le diria a Brienne nada que pudiese herirla , por respeto a su condición de dama y por respeto a su hijo mayor.

A la que en realidad temia era a Cersei. No se creía este nuevo asunto de la religión. De seguro que entre Tommen y Tywin le habían sugerido "amablemente" que tomase los votos pero ella haría lo posible por herir a su esposa.

No pudo controlarse mas cuando diviso el comienzo de una gran comitiva que se asomaba mas alla de las colinas. Subio las escaleras de dos en dos para encontrar a Brienne a punto de caer presa de una crisis de nervios. Tenia los ojos vidriosos y la respiración mucho mas agitada de lo normal, mientras se miraba a un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Usaba un vestido de azul de corte sencilo y una tela liviana parecida a la seda. Un flor blanca le adornaba el cabella .Jaime pensó que nunca se había visto mas hermosa.

-Estan llegando, mi amor. Ella seguía con la mirada fija en el espejo frente a ella

-¿Qué ves en mí, Jaime? Quiero decir, tu eres un caballero todo guapo con tu armadura y tu pelo rubio al viento. Y yo… Soy un monstruo. Su voz destilaba angustia.

Jaime se sento al lado de ella y ambos observaron su reflejo por un momento. Eran la pareja mas dispareja que jamas se había visto en todo Poniente. Primero que todo, él tenia al menos 15 años mas que ella. Su rostro era mas fino y sus rasgos mucho menos toscos que los de ella. El brazo derecho de él terminaba en una punta redondeada y el brazo derecho de ella siempre estaba dispuesto de sostener la espalda. Ella era ancha de espaldas y de cuerpo desproporcionado en general.

-Eres la cosa mas fea que he visto en mi vida.

-Jaime ! Lo golpeo en el brazo derecho con mas fuerza de la debida. Idiota.

El la tomo de la mano con fuerza.

-Te amo Brienne. Eres la persona mas hermosa que visto en mi vida. Eres la valentía personificada , eres honesta, entregas tus sentimientos con un candor que jamas me hubiese imaginado que pudiera existir y estuviste a mi lado cuando nadie mas lo estuvo. Eres bella querida, bella por dentro y bella por fuera. Mataria a un país entero para que tus ojos azules no llorasen jamas.

El se volvió hacia ella y le aparto el pelo de la cara, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Vamos Brienne. Yo te protegeré y todo estará bien.

Si , pensó Jaime. Mientras estés conmigo todo estará bien.


End file.
